Presently, there are a number of models of dry powder inhalers being used to treat asthma, but the curing rate by the GINA standard is only about 5%. The powder medicament particles for inhalation can easily agglomerate and are difficult to separate. The dosage is low and thus packaging is difficult. Therefore, it is usually mixed with a large amount of lactose, as high as 98.8% of the total volume of dry powder. However, long-term inhalation of lactose can produce side effects. If the amount of the lactose inhalation is to be reduced, the dosage of dry powder has to be reduced, which reduces the efficacy of treatment as well.